I'm Not Her
by PricefieldHasRuinedMyLife
Summary: Pricefield. Rachel comes back from her modelling career in LA. Chloe spends time with Rachel and sparks up some feelings inside our favourite little hipster. Some jealousy. Some fluff. And maybe a lot of drama. Idk. Set in a timeline where the dark room never happened, and obviously where Rachel wasn't killed. Enjoy.
**A/N: Bet you guys thought I was dead or something huh?...Or none of you missed me. Eh whatever. Sorry I haven't written for a while my lil beautsss. I've been pretty busy moving into my new flat. (and looking for one ¬_¬ ) but yeah. Back now so updates SHOULD be regular. Idk. Don't hold me to it. ANYWAYS. Read, review, and maybe follow/fav my story? It means a lot to an author, trust me. | The darkroom stuff never happened in this fic, just the bullying Kate part. And Rachel didn't die. | Enjoy!**

 **Max's POV:**

Unsure if Chloe still wanted to see her, Max decided to just stick around campus. Kicking a pebble with the toe of her shoe Max sighed as she began the short walk from the school block to the girls dormitories. Looking up from her scuffed converse sneakers for a moment, Max admired the scenery before her. The sun had started to slowly disappear beyond the horizon as the last rays painted the campus of Blackwell Academy hazy oranges, reds, pinks, and purples. Everything seemed to be frozen in a peaceful state and Max had to remind herself for a second that she no longer could use her powers. It was if time had stopped, the perfect picture just waiting to be taken, and Max didn't hesitate to take out her old polaroid camera. _The golden hour..._

Angling her camera for a few seconds, Max finally got it just right, a second later and the familiar click and whir of her camera filled Maxs ears. How she'd always find comfort in that sound. Shaking the polaroid dry Max admired her handiwork and placed both the picture and camera back into her messenger bag carefully. It had just passed 6 o'clock and Max was already heading back to her dorm, yes it was one of the few places she felt she could relax but she couldn't help but feel the pang of jealousy and hurt. Arcadia Bay seemed smaller now, now that she couldn't go to the diner or go to Chloes house or the scrapyard or even the lighthouse.

Since Rachel had come back to visit from L.A Chloe had paid the majority of her attention to the blonde. Leaving Max to fill her days with school work, home work, and talking to her few other friends at Blackwell, but nothing felt as right as getting up to shenanigans with the blue haired punk. Although Max was extremely jealous and a little annoyed of Rachel, she never could hate the girl. Rachel had been the one to watch out and care for Chloe when Max was nowhere to be seen or heard from, and Max appreciated that. Sure she was hurt that Chloe moved on from her, but Max had only herself to blame. _Besides, Rachel has been pretty cool to always stop and say hi when we pass each other going to classes..._

Escaping the Autumn breeze as she entered the girls dorm Max unzipped her hoodie and picked up her pace when she saw none other than the "Queen Biatch" of Blackwell Academy aka Victoria Chase bitching away to one of her little minions outside of what Max could make out was Taylors room.

Just when Max had turned the key in her lock and half opened her rooms door, she heard a familiar voice sneer from behind her, "Aww look it's the selfie hoe of Blackwell, back so soon? What's the matter, not got your freak bitch to follow around?...Oh silly me! I almost forgot how she ditched your hipster trash ass to go fuck that whore Rachel. Bet that hurts Caulfield. You're not even good enough for a punk ass dyke like Price." Max could imagine the smirk on Victoria's face as she heard a couple of girls snicker, presumably her little lap dogs.

Shaking her head to herself Max stepped inside her room and shut the door behind her. She knew full well that if she had responded she would only have been giving Victoria what she wanted, and Max was not about to play that game. Besides it was much easier to just walk away from her problems and feelings, to just escape to her room, put on her HiFi and zone out the rest of the day.

Stripping out of her hoodie and sneakers, Max dropped her messenger bag on the couch opposite her bed, and ran her hands through her hair a few times as she walked over to her desk. Picking up her journal as she had forgotten it earlier that morning, Max returned back to the couch and practically fell onto it. Today had not been one of her best days and Max couldn't be happier to be back in her room, despite the feeling inside her that wanted to see a certain deliquent. Letting out a heavy sigh Max re-adjusted herself on the couch so she was laying down with one leg over the arm of the couch and one leg resting on the floor. Reaching behind her head, Max fumbled around in her bag before taking out her phone. The light on the top of the device blinked every couple of seconds showing Max that she had received messages. Tapping in her pin lazily, Maxs finger hovered over the message app on her phone for a few seconds, guessing that most of the messages were probably from Warren, Max hesitated on checking the messages before she finally just shrugged and opened the app.

 **11 : 04 AM**

 **Warren: Hey madmax! just wanted to let you know that theres a scifi movie marathon this friday downtown! we could go together if you dont have anything planned? let me know ok! :)**

 **5 : 47 PM**

 **Warren: Hey max! wanted to know if your alright :/ you seemed pretty down yesterday. you can always talk to me about it if you want**

 _I feel so bad ignoring Warren...he's such a sweetie but...no Max. Just reply and get it over with. Just because you're moping doesn't mean you can blow your friends off. Even Kate asked if something was wrong...dog I feel like such an asshole..._

Tapping out a quick "sounds like fun warren ttyl about the details :)" Max hit send before exiting the chat with Warren and scrolling down to the next set of messages. Three chats were left unread, one from Dana, one from Kate, and another from an unknown number. Clicking on Kate's chat first Max smiled as she remembered how kind Kate had always been to her and everyone no matter what. Kate was getting to be one of the friends Max spent a lot of her time with, and to that Max was grateful, hanging out with Kate always took her mind off of her problems, and Max was so glad she had saved Kate back in October. After that incident the video had been removed, and Victoria and her groupies had eased off on Kate almost completely. _Guess Icky Vicky can feel some guilt after all._

 **4 : 21 PM**

 **Kate ^.^: hi max i hope you feel better soon! i know somethings troubling you and im here if you need a friend to talk to xoxo**

 **4 : 21 PM**

 **Kate ^.^: oh i forgot to ask, could you bring back my poetry book at our next tea date? thank you xoxo**

Making a mental note to not forget Kate's book Max shot back a "thanks kate :) and of course ill bring ur book xoxo" before exiting her and Kate's chat and moving onto the one with Dana.

 **6 : 02 PM**

 **Dana: hiii maxie could i borrow ur notes on ms grants class plz plz plz xx PS: we girlies r havin a sleepover sesh in juliets room 2morrow nite if u can make it! -hugss**

Remembering what happened at the last sleepover "sesh" Max snickered at the thought of Dana and Juliet fighting over the red nail polish before spilling it all over Victoria's white lace pajamas. Despite her bad social anxiety and overall awkwardness around people, Max had always made an effort to attend the rest of the girls at whichever girls room said sleepover was taking place in. _I guess it'd give me something to do tomorrow._ Sending Dana a "yeah u can borrow my notes anytime dana nd sure ill be there 2morrow night! :) -hugs" Max was just about to exit the chat when a new message popped up instantly.

 **6 : 57 PM**

 **Dana: awesome thanks maxie! see u then! -hugss xx**

 _You must spend as much time on your phone as you do getting ready everyday, wowser Dana._ Moving onto the next chat Max wasn't surprised when she found out who the unknown number belonged to.

 **5 : 31 PM**

 **Unknown: maxxx gurl, wud b nice 2 hang properr with u since ive heard sooo much about u! this is rach btw, me nd chlo r gonna b at the 2whales in like 1hr if u wanna join usss lemme kno nd we'll come pick u up! ttyl max!**

Letting the slight feelings of jealousy pass out of her mind Max sighed and typed out a "sure, maybe later on in the week tho, ive got plans today and the next few days sry :(" as a reply, re-reading her message a few times, Max mentally shrugged and hit send despite not being overly pleased with how formal and awkward she sounded.

Exiting the message app, Max sighed and locked her phone, before letting her arm and phone fall loosely at her side. Closing her eyes, Max started to feel the exhaustion from earlier on that day kick in, as the soft melody emitting from her HiFi filled the room and sunk into her brain.

 **\- - - 9 AM. The Next Morning - - -**

 _Oh shit oh shit oh SHIT!_ Was the only thought passing through Max's head as she haphazardly threw on a clean pair of her 'generic' jeans, a jane doe t-shirt, and her trademark grey hoodie. Running a brush through her messy bed head, Max slid on her worn sneakers and stuffed her journal and nearly dead phone into her messenger bag. _16% of my phones battery, I haven't showered, my homework hasn't been done, and I'm going to be at least 30 minutes late! UGH FUCK YOU ALARM CLOCK!_

Forgetting to set her alarm last night Max had slept in and had only woken up when she heard her phone buzzing as the ''LOW BATTERY: PLUG IN CHARGER" notification popped up. Quickly throwing the strap of her bag over her shoulder Max practically ran out of her room, only stopping to fumble with her keys as she shut and locked her door. The hallways in the girls dorms were quiet as most if not all the students were presumably in class by now. Hurrying down the corridor Max leaned her weight on the heavy door that led out onto the campus and rushed down the steps, taking at least two steps at a time. The cool winter breeze hit her body as she crunched through a thin layer of sleet and dead leaves. Shivering as she hurried along Max wished she had traded her hoodie for a jacket instead.

Just as she reached the door leading to the schools main block where her classes were taking place Max felt a warm hand grab onto her shoulder from behind. Jumping involuntary Max hesitated to turn to look at the person who had grabbed her, as she thought it was most likely going to be a teacher or security guard. Despite her worry of being accused of truancy Max sighed and spun on her heel to see who had caught her. Only to be momentarily taken back as two sapphire orbs stared back into her own, azure hair framing the porcelain skin and rosy pink lips formed into the trademark shit eating grin she seemed to always wear.

"Damn MadMax skipping class are we, I must be a good bad influence on you" Came Chloe's teasing tone, as she removed her hand from Max's shoulder and took a step back.

Blinking out of her temporary daze Max smirked back at Chloe who was now fishing around in her coats pocket. Dressed in a black leather jacket, navy blue ripped jeans, her usual boots, and a scarf and beanie, Chloe looked much more grown up than usual which caused Max to snicker. To this the taller paused from what she was doing and cocked a blonde eyebrow at Max.

Trying, and failing, to stop the smile from coming to her face Max let out a half laugh half cough as she said "Sorry...you just look way too grown up compared to yknow...usual". Getting a smirk and a middle finger in reply Max muttered out a "dork" as Chloe huffed and crossed her arms loosely over her chest, her chesire grin still plastered across her flawless skin. The minutes silence reminded the brunette that she wasn't standing outside the school block in the freezing cold for fun.

"I'll text you later Chlo, I've gotta..." But Max found herself trailing off when Chloe pouted and gave her best puppy eyes. Something she would always do even as a kid whenever Max didn't want to or couldn't go through with the bluenettes plans. Unfortunately for Max, she never could resist when Chloe did, what Max always accused her of doing, the "pouty face". It wasn't the most grown up way to say it, but they were 11 when Max had first used the term, and ever since Chloe hadn't let her live it down.

"Chloe..." Max said in a guilty yet exhausted tone as she averted her eyes from the punks. "No. Chloe your puppy eyes won't get me to skip school." Max said harshly after a brief pause. The punks silence remained and so did her "pouty face" as Max glanced up at her then back at her feet. And eventhough Max didn't know it yet, Chloe knew her "pouty face" was already in full affect, and she knew she'd eventually win Max over.

Shuffling backwards slightly Max weighed her options as she scrunched her lips to the side then back again. Biting her bottom lip after a few minutes silence as she thought about what part of her education would be going down the drain, Max sighed and gave into Chloe. Who was now making a quiet almost whining sound, as she clamped her hands in front of her making a "begging" motion. _Godamnit Chloe...ughh just had to do the pouty face. Pffft._

Shaking her head Max half glared at Chloe from behind her bangs, before lifting up her head fully as she spoke "You owe me for this Price". As soon as the words left Max's mouth the punks face immediately lit up in a genuine smile, a thing that Max had gotten quite good at doing since their little re-union.

Walking with their arms linked, the two girls made their way to Blackwell Academys small parking lot round the side of the school. _You'd think they'd of made it bigger considering how many students actually drive...nevermind visitors..._ Max thought pensively as they neared the parking lot. Eventhough Max didn't have a car to drive she had gotten to know about the over cramped parking lot issue from some of her friends, including Chloe. Hence why usually when picking Max up in her truck Chloe would blantantly park on the yellow "no parking" lines outside the schools main campus. Though the bluenette never did follow the laws of Oregon very well anyway.

Weaving in and out of the lines of cars Max and Chloe finally reached the back end of the parking lot where the bluenettes old rusted truck was parked askew, but in the faded lines nonetheless. Unlinking their arms Max wondered round to the passenger side, whilst Chloe strolled to the drivers; climbing in nearly simultaneously both girls shifted into comfortable positions atop the scratched and ripped leather seats. Moving bits of rubbish from under her feet, Max picked up a burger wrapper from the Two Whales and threw it at Chloe childishly, a wide smile plastered across her freckled face.

Flinching from the impact the bluenette snickered and picked the wrapper up off of the seat beside her, and instead of throwing it out the half open window, threw it back at Max. Despite both girls knowing it was completely stupid to carry this little "game" on, it continued, the two too stubborn to let the other girl "win".

After a few minutes of chucking the balled up grease proof wrapper at each other the brunette finally held her freckled arms up in defeat, eliciting a cry of triumph from the punk sitting adjacent to her. Snorting as the taller girl fist pumped, and accidentally hit the roof of the truck in the process, Max chuckled and uttered a "That's what you get asswipe" as Chloe cradled her fist and shook it slightly, hoping to ease the stinging sensation. Playfully scowling at the brunette watching her with an amused expression, Chloe stated that it was Max's fault. Which only resulted in the two girls giving each other their best "oh come on" faces, before errupting in laughter after a full minutes silence.

Continuing the playful banter, the two girls sped out of Blackwell Academys parking lot in Chloe's old truck, and down the streets of Arcadia Bay. As usual Chloe's stereo was playing one of her favourite bands songs, and as usual Chloe was singing her heart out, not caring if anybody heard or judged her. As for Max, Max was just staring out the passenger sides window looking and feeling completely content. Her head was resting on the palm of her hand as she gazed at the passing scenery, cars, and people, trying to decipher their destination, as when she had asked the bluenette Chloe had only replied with a simple "You'll see", whilst wearing a mischievous smirk on her face.

As minutes passed by, the buildings got fewer, and the forest and surrounding fields grew nearer. Driving up a dirt path inbetween fields, Max couldn't help but feel a strange sense of déjà vu, eventhough she hadn't in all her time back in Arcadia Bay. As Chloe's old truck came to a slow halt in the middle of a field surrounded by trees and forests, a sudden realization struck Max. _No way Che...no way it's still standing..._ A wide toothy grin spread across Max's face as she jumped out of the passenger side, not waiting for Chloe to turn off the truck.

Hearing a door slam behind her Max giggled when she heard the excitement in Chloe's voice as she shouted "Oh the race is so on Maxaroni!". Soon the soft sound of the bluenettes footsteps grew closer, making Max mentally curse the fact of the major height difference between the duo.

After a few minutes of racing each other through the overgrown field, Max and Chloe stood infront of a big, old looking tree on the outskirts of the surrounding forest. Hands on her knees panting, Max took a minute or so to catch her breath before straightening her posture. As the brunette looked up her eyes fell upon a wooden treehouse, the same wooden treehouse that William had helped them build 8 years ago. Even after all the time passed, Max could tell Chloe had been taking care of the place. Broken boards had been replaced, and instead of the old rope Max hated climbing up as a kid, was a fairly newish rope ladder. The sight was almost overwhelming for the hipster and she couldn't help the wide smile that had been plastered on her face since she jumped out of the truck. _Man, me and Che would come and play here everyday...It's like those memories never left this place..._

Before she could stop herself Max turned around and practically jumped on the unexpecting bluenette hugging her tightly. To which the punk stumbled back a few steps but remained stood up, and after a second or two of being tense, soon relaxed and hugged the brunette back.

"Glad you like Maxi-pad" Came Chloe's voice from above her head, looking up at the bluenette Max replied with a massive grin on her face, "I love it Che...it's just like when we were kids...".

"Yeah...I hung here a lot when step douche was yknow being a dick..." Max couldn't help but notice the sadness in Chloe's voice, despite the punk smiling and saying it in an uplifting sort of tone.

"I'm s-" Max started but was cut off by Chloe kissing her on her forehead and placing a blue nailed finger lightly on the brunettes lips. "Nuff sorries Max, you're here now okay?"

Giving a faraway "mhmm" in response Max tried to keep her face from going pink, but nonetheless a slight blush painted the hipsters cheeks. Everything Chloe was saying to her as she began climbing up the rope ladder was muffled as her thoughts began wondering. _Wowser...she kissed me...okay maybe just on the forehead Max but...she..._

"-ight Max? Like cmon dude get your bony ass up here!" Chloe's voice shouted down at her, bringing Max out of her thoughts as she kneeled down on the treehouse floor to give Max a hand up the ladder. Shouting an "okay" back up at the bluenette, Max shook her head to herself before clumsily attempting to climb into the fort. Only one single thought occupying Max's mind this time...

 _Wait...do I have a crush on Chloe..?..._

 **A/N: Oooooh does Max have a crush on Chloe? (You know the answer ;} ) So yeah, sorta cliffhanger. This fic will be Pricefield (because obviously Pricefield is the best ship, if you didn't know I thought that by looking at my screen name already gawd.) Back to seriousness. I should be uploading weekly, smaller chapters but weekly since I haz shit to do during the week and can only write on weekends. Yay ¬_¬ . Anyway, read review fav and follow and I'll see all you beauties in the next chapter! -hugsss-**

 **~CC**


End file.
